Bright White
by Iris - Soul Guidance
Summary: Two promised weddings, one big family. Sin/Elphelt
1. The Queen

Takes place in the distant future after Xrd so it's kinda AU-ish.

* * *

><p><em>The Queen<em>

* * *

><p>The country of Illyria was in a state of glorious celebration. Shortly after the controversial reveal of Maximus Ariels' plans to wipe the world clean, she was defeated and brought to justice by High King Ky Kiske, King Leo, President Gabriel, and their allies, the once hated <em>Gears <em>and_ Valentines._ Zepp had provided a live broadcast of the events as proof for citizens around the world that not all _Gears_ were humanity's enemies and that the two _Valentines_ had reformed after finding out they were mere tools to bring about Ragnarok. After the battle, High King Ky called out again to his people to accept _Gears_ as a part of society. The response was immediate – cheers from around the world were heard, not just in his kingdom. It was a unanimous agreement. Shortly after, he had proposed to a _Gear_ that he claimed had fought by his side since the invasion of Justice in Illyria. The future High Queen of Illyria would be the _Gear_ known as Dizzy.

Sin navigated through the dark, hidden hallways of the rebuilt Illyria Castle with ease, knowing exactly how many turns to take and to keep going at what distance to reach his destination. His room, that Ky had ordered to be secretly built when he was only three days old. It was a second addition to the High King's private quarters, with the first being for his soon-to-be wife, who was his unofficial lover at the time. Dizzy had told Sin stories when he was younger of the secret passages and where each led, sometimes even showing him around various areas of the castle in secret. Their existence at the time – as the High King's mistress and bastard son – was a secret kept only by the High King himself and his closest allies (conveniently none of which were from Illyria or cared for politics in general), so they had to travel through the secret passages when they wanted to leave their rooms. _It'd be nice to be able to walk in the actual hallways without all this secrecy but I think I might miss coming through here._

As Sin opened the metal door that guarded his room, he heard several loud thuds from the nearby room. His mother's room. Concerned, he rushed to the door that separated them and pulled it open, almost off its hinges. On the floor were several thick books with his mother trying to pick them back up.

"Mom?! Is everything alright?"

Dizzy looked up at him as she finally gathered the last fallen book. "Yes, sorry about the noise. Elphelt had left to gather more books on planning the wedding but as you can see…" She gestured to two piles of books near the nightstand, one reaching as high as the bed and the other obviously where the books in her hands fell from.

"Yeah, that sounds like El alright." Sin laughed. He knew the pink haired _Valentine_ was fanatic about love, and after he had told her about how his parents got together, she burst into tears and a _nosebleed._ It wasn't a surprise that she offered to help with the wedding plans, for she wanted to be prepared for her own wedding and to help out the family that saved her life.

Dizzy smiled at her son's reaction at mentioning Elphelt. He had a soft spot for others that were non-human, but an especially soft spot for the younger _Valentine_ sister. It reminded her of her lover's treatment to her when they met – no hostility and simple, open, acceptance. While Sin had no experience being around females other than his mother before meeting the _Valentine_ sisters, he had befriended them so easily one would think he knew how to deal with women.

"Hey, where's dad? Shouldn't he be helping with the plans?" Sin grumbled at the lack of his father's presence. _Is this a woman thing?_

"Unfortunately, Ky is busy dealing with the Church now that there isn't a pope to lead it. He had told Elphelt and me to just leave the plans on his desk when we're done." Dizzy was used to Ky being busy often, it came with being the High King of Illyria but she would soon be able to help shoulder his burden and they could work together without having to be in hiding.

"Damn royal titles." Said Sin, crossing his arms and glaring at the tiara on his mother's desk. She would have to wear that for the wedding and every day after in public.

"You know Sin, you will be the High Prince once Ky and I marry." Dizzy giggled.

"But I don't wanna deal with politics! It's _boring!_" Whined Sin.

Suddenly, the other entrance to the room – from the High King's side – opened and Elphelt stepped into the threshold with another large stack of books in her hand.

"Oh! Hello Sin. Are you going to help us with the planning?" Her glittering green eyes told him it wasn't a question and that there would be no escape from this.

Sin had no choice but to accept his fate in being dragged into the wedding plans. He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sure. So what were you guys looking at?"

…

After five hours of painstaking search, they found the perfect wedding dress for Dizzy. Now it was a matter of requesting it from the royal tailor with the measurements.

Sin sighed as he dropped on the couch of his room. _So much _work_ and all we did was find the dress! Jeez, I don't know if I want to ever get married at this rate. Not that I can get married right now anyway even if I wanted to._

His thoughts were interrupted as the door leading to the hidden passageways from his room opened and Elphelt walked in carrying a tray of tea and cake. The two smiled at each other as she placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat next to him.

"What's that?" Sin asked, pointing to the cake.

"It's called a strawberry shortcake. The bakery man recommended it to me when I was looking for inspiration on the wedding cake. I hoped you would like to try it with me." She looked away at the last sentence, hoping he wouldn't see her blush.

"Well it certainly looks good and I'm all up for trying out new food. Thanks, El!" He dug a fork into the shortcake and took a bite.

Elphelt watched him eat, giggling to herself at his always-voracious appetite. She found it cute how excited he would get at the mention of food. What would it be like if she dangled food in front of him? Or maybe she would feed him like a cute wife. Or maybe–

" –pretty good! You should try some too."

"Huh?" Elphelt snapped out of her daydream as she saw Sin holding a fork with the shortcake in front of her face.

"I said you should try some too, it's pretty good!"

Elphelt let out an inner breath of relief at Sin not noticing her lack of attention. But wait, he still held the fork in front of her face. _Is he expecting me t-to eat it like this? OH MY GOSH!_ Without thinking, she opened her mouth in shock and Sin took the opportunity to slip the fork in.

Munch munch. Lick. Swallow. _Mmm._

"You're right, it was delicious! B-but…"

"But what? Did something taste weird with it?"

"Iwantedtofeedyou." Elphelt looked down as her face burned.

Sin blinked in confusion. "Uh, okay. Go ahead? It'll keep me from eating all the cake in one go if you make me savor it I guess."

_Did he just say I could feed him? I can feed him!?_ Elphelt gave him a wide smile as she reached for his plate and began to feed him what was left of the shortcake before it was his turn to return the favor.

…

"We should go to that bakery together next time. Or just call in a delivery every week or something. I want some more of that strawberry shortcake stuff."

"We should! It's a date!" Elphelt gave Sin a peck on the cheek and running off before he could reply.

"Date?"

* * *

><p>Hours spent planning the big royal wedding with his mother and Elphelt turned to days and days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Sin didn't understand why it took so long just to <em>plan<em>. Shouldn't it have taken less time because they had the High King's provisions? Apparently it was the exact opposite – _because_ they had the High King's provisions and it was _the_ big royal wedding of the century, more time had to be spent on making everything _perfect._ Sin didn't like the idea of the entire country and even people from outside the country watching. He had mentioned it to his father but Ky reasoned that it was a sacrifice of being a public figure. Sin spent the rest of the day irate and holing up in his room until Elphelt offered to take him to the bakery for a 'date'. Since their first outing to the bakery together, the pair had gone every week, sometimes to other locations and just to get some fresh air from the castle.

* * *

><p>The wedding day had finally arrived. After six months of constant planning, ordering around the castle staff, and spending hundreds of thousands of Ky's world dollars (he didn't mind in the slightest), Ky and Dizzy would have their wedding. The location would be in Illyria Castle's main chapel, though Ky and Dizzy would be getting there from a moving platform that ran down the Main Street of Illyria. The catering would be handled by Jam Kuradoberi, an old friend of Ky's who immediately accepted after hearing who her client was. Music would be performed by the Illyrian Royal Orchestra (Ky initially objected to the grandiose group but eventually relented). Ky had chosen Sol Badguy as his best man, much to the shock of many, referencing their camaraderie during the Crusades and battle against Ariels. Dizzy initially wanted May for her maid of honor but she knew the pirate would feel awkward and uncomfortable around Sol so she instead chose her recently revived mother, Aria (not that anyone other than those that were around for the revival knew that she was actually the daughter of Sol and Aria). The <em>Valentine<em> sisters would be her bridesmaids (there were too many of the Jellyfish Pirates to be given the role).

Ky and Dizzy stood on the large holographic platform, hands intertwined as they waved to the bustling crowds surrounding Main Street. Sol, Aria, Sin, and the _Valentine_ sisters were spaced around them as a form of security while King Leo rode on the platform behind them. The progression to Illyria Castle's chapel was slow due to the sheer amount of people in the audience hoping to glimpse a chance at royal couple.

As they reached the chapel, Dizzy and Aria waited outside the doors as the others entered to take their positions. The red haired woman turned to her daughter, wanting to share a few words before the big moment.

"I'm so proud of who you've grown into, despite carrying my _Gear_ blood. My sweet, adorable daughter. I'm also really glad you have none of Frederic's bad attitude!" She laughed.

Dizzy felt tears well up in her eyes but kept them from spilling. "I never knew you for very long, but I'm so happy to have this chance to know you now, mother."

Aria squeezed her daughter's hand as the signal came for her to lead her into the chapel. The red head's maid of honor dress covered every inch of her arms with a delicate floral white lace pattern, and white leggings covered her legs down to the matching white heels. As she stepped in before Dizzy followed, she could feel Sol watching her and scoffing at how conservative the dress was. She took her place on the side.

Then it was Dizzy's turn. The bride stepped into the chapel and all eyes were on her. As per Elphelt's decision, Dizzy used white wing covers to match her dress. The dress itself was white, slim, and strapless, with lacey sleeves wrapped around her arms and around her shoulder blades. The short skirt layered over the front was inlaid with the emblem of Illyria, matching the tiara of white gold resting on her blue hair. Instead of the usual yellow ribbons adorning it, the ribbons were white. The veil and train followed her like water flowing down a river as she walked to the altar.

Ky stared. And stared. Black was always Dizzy's usual color of choice and he had agreed it matched her but now he was reconsidering that. With the dress and her wing covers, she looked every bit the angel he thought she was. _Thank you Lord, for granting me this sight and this life._ Ky knew he was a lucky man and so did everyone else in the room.

Dizzy appraised his appearance when she got the chance to focus on him. His robes were not that much different from his formal kingly attire, consisting of white and blue. His belts bearing 'HOPE' were not visible but she knew they were there; it was a part of his identity after all. A crown wrought of white gold rested on is head.

Leo presided over the couple, as it was only the right of Kings to officiate royal weddings in Illyria. He knew Ky and Dizzy wanted this to be short, but as official as possible for the sake of propriety.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to a unity born of love and acceptance…"

…

After the ceremony and many handshakes on the way out, Ky and Dizzy exited the main chapel as guests and interviewers were ushered out by Potempkin. They would not partake in the fancy reception, the couple citing they would like to have their time alone. President Gabriel would handle managing that crowd. Sol, Aria, Sin, Leo, the _Valentine_ sisters, and the Jellyfish Pirates followed the pair as they led the way to a smaller, private chapel in the castle. This would be the _real_ wedding, with only friends and family.

…

After the second ceremony, Ky brought the group over to another private room – a fully furbished ballroom with Dr. Paradigm, Izuna, and the Opus knights providing music.

As tradition held, the bride and groom took the first dance.

"It's just like that time, isn't it? When we first arrived here and found this room." Dizzy asked as Ky embraced her and started a waltz.

"Yes, and I'll never forget how excited you were to dance for the first time." Ky smiled fondly at the memory.

"That wasn't the only thing we did." Dizzy giggled at her own cheekiness and Ky's blush.

Sol crossed his arms as he watched the pair dance. "About damn time. Though I admit I never thought the boyscout would have it in him to father a child in the first place. Think he'll have her pop out another?"

Aria smacked his arm as she pulled him to the dancefloor. "Don't be so mean, he's your son-in-law now. In fact, it almost sounds like you want more grandchildren." She smirked.

Sol scoffed but said nothing as he danced with his wife.

Sin stared at Elphelt as they sat at one of the side tables. He had never seen her wear anything other than her wedding dress (which she obviously could not wear for this occasion) and it made him notice how pretty she was even in different clothes. _Though no one could ever be as pretty as mother_,he added. He could tell she was antsy as she looked around the room and her hand occasionally twitched to Dizzy's – now her – bouquet.

"Are you hungry or something, El?"

"Hmm? Oh, no I'm just overwhelmed with how beautiful this whole setup was. You know, it was Ky's idea to have a private wedding after the first one. It's so romantic!"

_So he really did listen to me?_ Sin's surprise showed on his face.

"You didn't think he'd ignore his son would you?"

"Thanks, El."

Elphelt blushed and grabbed Sin's hand. "Anytime. Now come on, let's go dance, fiancé!"

Meanwhile Leo and Ramlethal were sitting at their own table talking about dogs or something.

* * *

><p>A fic about Xrd on the day of the NA release? Yup. Sorry to those expecting an update on <em><span>Wake<span>_, I will get to it very soon but I wanted to celebrate Xrd's release. Who else is getting it? I'm waiting for my limited edition on Christmas (no thanks to a trucker strike delaying the release…) *grumbles*

And excuse the lame title; I might change it later if I think of something better.

Yes I know Dizzy is a half-_Gear_ but the public does not, which is why I don't mention it.

Ragnarok is not a game term so don't get any ideas. Also excluded the third king because we have no info on him in Xrd.

Elphelt would make a great wedding planner don't you think? Who needs to pay for those people when a cute girl with bunny ears is willing to help instead!

Elphelt actually does say "OH MY GOSH!" if you pick her in character select if you have her system voice on. Cassandra Lee is so cute.

If it wasn't obvious, I don't know much about weddings. Sorry if the descriptions were really horrid, I tried doing some research but dress styles are too much for me to handle. Maybe I'll edit that stuff if I ever feel like it sometime.

Hmm the Ram/Leo was unintentional but I might consider shipping them now. Maybe…

And yes the end was supposed to make you say "what".


	2. The Princess

_The Princess_

* * *

><p>Ramlethal hated wearing fancy dresses. She didn't like wearing shoes either. It felt weird wearing such things that constricted her legs so much and prevented her from walking properly. She preferred her shorts and walking barefoot but Leo had told her she couldn't go to formal events like that. But she would put up with this for Elphelt and Sin, because they were her best friends and that El was her sister. She would put up with having to wear a bridesmaid dress… again. For their wedding.<p>

Leo had told her she looked beautiful when she arrived at Ky and Dizzy's platform for the initial part of the wedding but at the time she paid no mind. Now she wondered if she would have to get a new dress or if she could wear her old one. Knowing El though, she would be dragged into her sister's wedding planning (again) and playing dress up.

Ramlethal thought back to how this all began. Elphelt had proposed – _rather, demanded_ – Sin to marry her after the defeat of Ariels and watching Ky propose to Dizzy. Sin accepted despite not really understanding the concept of marriage. El's plans for a double wedding were shot down however, when Ky pointed out that Sin would be recognized as the High Prince. The problem? Sin was born _before_ the High King's marriage and would thus be considered a bastard child. Ky didn't want that treatment for his wife and son so he had begged Elphelt to hold off her wedding for a three year engagement – during which Ky and Dizzy could pretend Sin was born. Knowing it would only hurt her friends and her new fiancé to have a wedding so soon, Elphelt relented.

But now the three year mark was nearing and the High Prince's wedding was plastered all over the news. Elphelt had been preparing for the wedding ever since she had helped with Dizzy's, so there was little that actually needed to be done. El already had her own wedding dress and bouquet and knew every exact detail she wanted, right down to the flowers. Thankfully, this did not have to be a big public wedding like Ky and Dizzy's and Ramlethal hoped she would be able to get away with a less than formal outfit.

* * *

><p>Ky had taken every preventative measure to ensure no unwanted guests would be in the castle at the time of his son's wedding. He knew Sin wanted no part in politics and was uncomfortable with the idea of strangers at the wedding, not unlike when his parents got married. Because Sin was only the High Prince and not a ruling figure, he did not need to host a public wedding. <em>I would never have considered it to be a blessing to be a non-human before now but if it means I can spend eternity with my family, it is worth it. I don't want Dizzy or Sin to ever have to deal with carrying the throne.<em>

Ky hadn't aged a day since the Baptism-13 event and the public was starting to notice. It was during a blood transfusion from Dizzy after a particularly harrowing assassination attempt on him that _Gear_ cells began to flow in his blood. Little by little the cells were multiplying inside his body and soon he had become a half-_Gear._ It was a horrifying shock that he was only able to push to the back of his mind as the first _Valentine_ began her attacks.

But now his main concern was helping setup his son's wedding. Elphelt had large plans and would be very cross if anything threatened her perfect wedding. Ky was proud of his son and adored his future daughter-in-law and had high hopes for their happiness.

* * *

><p>Ramlethal had entered Elphelt's room, as the latter had called for final checks in planning. Dizzy was already there, sipping a cup of tea.<p>

"Hey big sis, now that you're here we can begin."

The older _Valentine_ stared blankly at her sister. "What is it you wanted to check? You should know I have not been here for most of the planning."

"Well you're going to be my maid of honor so I want to be sure you're dressed for it. Are you going with anyone this time?" It would be a lie to say Elphelt was never concerned for her sister's lack of love life.

"Leo." The blond replied instantly. Dizzy almost dropped her teacup and Elphelt stared openly at her sister.

"R-really!? He asked you to be his date?" Ramlethal raised an eyebrow at how Elphelt completely dropped the subject of her own wedding.

"He mentioned something about not wanting to show up alone this time. And what is a date? Is it not a time for when things occur?" Ramlethal deadpanned.

"A date is also considered an outing between two people." Answered Dizzy.

"Oh! I need to find out what he's wearing then so you two can color coordinate." Elphelt had already rushed out of the room before either woman could say anything.

* * *

><p>When Elphelt first proposed to him, he accepted under the pretense that marriage was a closer friendship. He knew he loved El and would answer so if anyone asked, but he didn't understand the concept of romance until he saw his parents marry. He reflected on their 'dates' together and knew he enjoyed every moment of them, especially when she would take him out of his room when he was angsting about his father and then kiss him on the cheek at the end of the day. Every memory made him want to cherish her more. He was excited. It was the day of his wedding.<p>

…

Sin was no better than Ramlethal when it came to formal wear. He did not want to wear anything fancy (he would rather go in his everyday clothes) but Elphelt didn't mind. As long as she was getting married to the person she loves, she didn't mind.

And so, he waited for her in the small private chapel in Illyria Castle – the same one his parents had their true wedding in – in his crop top, jacket, gloves, and pants.

Ramlethal led the way for her sister as they entered the chapel. It took Sol pinching him not to laugh when he saw her coordinating outfit with Leo – while Ram still had her _Valentine_ hat, she wore a short, strapless, cream colored dress with green trim. Leo had a matching hat and wore a cream suit with green trim.

Elphelt was dressed no different than when Sin saw her for the first time, but by now could really see how attractive she was. She still held her small bouquet of red roses as she turned to face him.

Ky had asked Leo to play the role of officiating the wedding again, and the King accepted without question.

Leo cleared his throat and began the vows.

…

Elphelt never felt happier in her entire life. She had long discarded her original reason to want to marry someone – to prove that she could feel love – because she _knew_ she could feel love; knew what it felt like. It was present when Sin told her he believed she had feelings and when he saved her from Mother. And that was why she proposed to him.

"...you may now kiss the bride."

In her excitement, Elphelt pulled Sin into a kiss as soon as the words left Leo's lips. For just a moment she didn't care about trying to be the epitome of femininity and wanted to indulge in her new husband. _Husband. Husband!_ The word brought a smile to her lips and she felt it spread to Sin as he pulled her closer.

The sound of Ky's strangled gasp and Sol and Johnny's snickering brought her back to world. Elphelt pulled away and turned to the crowd with a bright red face. Dizzy, Aria, and the Jellyfish Pirates immediately began to clap and approach the couple as they stepped down the altar. Ky, Sol, and Leo awkwardly joined in the clapping.

The High King clapped a hand on his son's shoulder, intending to congratulate him but everyone in the room froze as new bride spoke.

"Thanks everyone, but now it's time for the honeymoon so let's goooo!"

"But what about the cake? I wanted to try that." Sin pouted.

"Oh, right. After the cake, honeymoon!" Shouted Elphelt as she dragged Sin to the reception, but not before taking aim and throwing her bouquet at her sister's face.

Ramlethal spat out a few rose petals that were in her mouth and picked up the fallen bouquet. She turned to Leo who was walking beside her. "That tasted awful."

"I bet." He chuckled.

"Someone's eager." Sol said as soon as the newly wed couple was out of earshot.

Ky glared at him but said nothing as the group followed to the reception. He silently thanked Aria when she elbowed her husband in the ribs.

Dizzy wiped a tear from here eye as Ky held her other hand. "He grew up so fast."

Aria grinned at her husband. "Ready to be great grandparents yet?"

Sol scoffed. "Shut up. Depends if Ky taught him what to do because I sure as hell didn't want to."

"O-of course I did!" Ky bristled.

"But it's obvious who's going to be wearing the pants isn't it?" Sol couldn't resist another jab at Ky.

The High King flushed and turned his head away, only to meet his wife's innocent face which made him flush more.

"Shit, like father like son huh?" Sol laughed.

* * *

><p>Not surprising El would be a bit of a bridezilla.<p>

As for the segment on Ky, that's just a theory I made as to why he's part-_Gear_ now. The Library in Xrd mentions that his eye turning red is a sign of being a _Gear_.

Come onnnn Leo with Ram's kitty hat? That sounds adorable.

Really short but I didn't feel like going through all the same stuff as for Ky and Dizzy's wedding with the dancing and all. Maybe I'll fix up clothing descriptions if I feel like it later.


End file.
